Sing Me a Song
by KatieJewell018
Summary: Welcome to Fairy Tail! The hottest Karaoke Bar in all of Magnolia, before you leave this city you must go and sing a song or two! The performances are almost as hot as the singers!
1. Chapter 1

The door creaked as the woman walked into the old bar. At first it was silent, but then a loud cheer reached her ears as old and new friends greeted her. It had only been a week since she had last been here, but there were no feelings of redundancy or sameness. This place is always changing, always growing. Every time someone entered the place, there was always a roar of welcomes. No one cared about your past situations here. This was the place where your sorrows and troubles flew out the door and music and beer replaced them. The melodies flowed out of this place into the street filing the whole city with beautiful music, which was one of the selling points of Magnolia actually. When people visited the town it was always the first place recommended, "Before you leave Magnolia, you must visit _Fairy Tail_."

"What will you be drinking tonight, Lucy?" The white haired woman behind the bar asked while wiping mugs off. Lucy was admiring Mirajane Strauss' sense of style. The woman was absolutely gorgeous and could pull off anything she wanted to. After all, she was the trendsetter. Young girls all over Magnolia looked towards Mirajane as their role model. Lucy couldn't blame them because she too has admired her ever since she can remember.

"I'll just have the usual, Mirajane." She answered while taking her coat off and placing it on the barstool.

"One Celestial Margarita coming up!" Mirajane shouted as she turned around and began making a drink like a witch makes a potion. As she was mixing and pouring, Mirajane looked around and noticed something weird, "Where is Natsu? Don't y'all usually come together on Friday nights?"

"Yeah we usually do, but he was held back at work. Apparently him and Gray are under a lot of pressure right now to get their projects finished." She began sipping the drink Mirajane placed in front of her. "But I am not too worried. He said he would be here before we even finished the first round!" She laughed at that man's audacity. He always surprised her. She began smiling fondly at the memory of her first time at _Fairy Tail_.

Lucy was new to Magnolia and had only just arrived when she ran into Natsu. She was unloading what little stuff she had from her car into her apartment. She was lucky to find a little place off Main Street with an affordable rent, at least that was what she told herself when she first moved in, and the landlord didn't seem to mind her and her books. After seeing the place, Lucy's mind began to fill with all the decoration possibilities, she had never had a place of her own before and she was going to make this place spectacular. She bent down to pick up some boxes when a knee smacked her square in the face. Lucy fell backwards, blood trickling down from her nose and tears forming in her eyes.

"What the hell!" She screeched while holding her nose and trying to stand up.

A hearty line of curse flowed from the man's mouth. "I am so sorry, I was looking at my iPod to change my music and-" His hands were out in front of him palm up indicating his innocence.

"You should watch where you are going! This is so not okay!" She let out a heavy sigh, "Are you okay?" she finally asked, pointing to his knee that had blood on it. She lifted her head back doing what she was taught to do when she was little for nosebleeds.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine," He reported back after doing a body check. "Oh my god, you're bleeding." His voice was becoming even more panicked. "Wait, aren't you supposed to lean your head forward?" He began to usher Lucy towards the steps of her apartment building.

"No you lean your head back," She mumbled as she sat down with her head back.

"No, trust me, you lean forward or you will swallow the blood," He gently coaxed Lucy into forgetting what she was taught and convinced her to lean her head forward.

"I am Natsu, by the way." He held his hand out in order for Lucy to shake it.

"I'm Lucy." She grumbled at him and shook his hand with her other unoccupied one. Her hair had fallen all around her face though, and he couldn't hear her properly.

"Luigi huh? Interesting name for a girl." He chuckled.

"No! Lucy!" She turned and gave him a glare that has killed many before him.

"Oh, Lucy! Well that's better. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He raised his hands behind his head and smiled warmly at her.

"I think the bleeding has stopped," She commented trying to change the subject. She removed her hand from her nose and sat up straight. That is when she finally got a real good look at this man, at Natsu.

He was beautiful. He had on a very loose tank top that was ripped on both side, revealing delicious abs underneath. His shorts crept up and were eager to show the rippling thighs of their owner. Lucy gulped ever so slightly and dragged her eyes up to meet the man whose knee knocked her flat. Lucy's breath caught in her throat. He had pink hair that was pushed back from sweat and going in every direction possible. His eyes were one of the most captivating things about the man. His eyes were so brown they were almost black. Lucy had never seen anything like them before. And his lips were so full and looked ready for Lucy to -

"Hey Lucy, are you okay? You are turning pink." He leaned forward and poked her cheek.

She slapped his hand away, "Yeah I'm fine."

He chuckled at the blonde, "You're kind of weird."

"Me?" She puffed up. "I am not the one running around kneeing girls in the face!" She crossed her arms.

"Oi, it was an accident! It is not a usual habit of mine. But," He paused for a brief moment, "I am sorry about it. And it looks like I owe you a new shirt." Natsu gestured to her shirt, which cued Lucy to look at her shirt for the first time.

"Damn." She uttered. The top half had blood all over it. Because they were outside, she didn't have any napkins so she automatically used the first thing she had.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She began to stand up. "I should get back to moving in."

"Well, let me help you out with that. It's the least I can do since I gave you a bloody nose!" Natsu rushed over to the boxes Lucy had dropped and swooped them up before Lucy could say anything.

"Uh. Sure thanks." Lucy couldn't argue with the man with the pink hair.

~. ~. ~

Natsu sprawled out on Lucy's couch as she prepared them something to drink in a fresh blood free shirt.

"This is a nice place you got here Lucy," Natsu looked around her apartment at all her books and boxes.

"Thanks" Lucy said as she walked back into the room with two glasses of lemonade and some crackers. "There is still a lot of work to do before its home, but it definitely has the potential." She commented as she looked at the few boxes she has sprawled across the room and once again began thinking of where she could put all of her stuff.

"Lucyyyy" Natsu dragged her name out.

"Yes, Natsu?" She turned to face the pink haired man while sipping her lemonade.

"I asked if you had any plans for Friday night?" He looked at her a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I mean, I may have to check my calendar." She acted nonchalantly at his offer to which his eyes widened.

"Oh. I see." His shoulders slumped.

"I'm kidding, Natsu. I just moved into a town where I know virtually no one. So no I am not busy on Friday. What did you have in mind?" She leaned over and bumped his shoulders with hers to indicate that she was interested in his invite.

"Ohh." He laughed. "That was a funny joke." He said as he gently bumped her shoulder back. "Anyways, there is a bar downtown called Fairy Tail, you should come check it out. Some friends and I basically live there on the weekends and I am sure you would love it." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down at her as she contemplated his offer.

"Sure why not?" Lucy couldn't see the harm in going to get drinks with a couple new people. In fact, this was a great way for her to meet new people.

"Awesome, I'll meet you at the bar at say 7 pm?" He began to stand to stretch his well-sculpted legs.

"Yeah see you then!" She waved goodbye as he left her apartment.

Lucy finally let out her breath. Holy cow had she really just met a hot guy and has a date on Friday night all within a week of moving into Magnolia? She threw herself back on her couch and laughed, looking forward to Friday night.

~. ~. ~

As Lucy approached the bar, she noticed there was line of people outside the door. Would she be able to get into it? She knew sometimes the bouncers of joints like this would let you in based on your looks. She looked down at her outfit of choice and was starting to second-guess her decision. She was wearing a blue halter-top that had white lace accents on it, a pair of skintight jeans, and some killer high heels. Her makeup was done lightly, because they only real makeup she used was mascara and lipstick other than she didn't think she needed too much. Her hair was down in loose curls behind her, which contrasted most of the girls who had it either up in loose buns or ponytails. When she left her apartment she was feeling quite confident, but now she was unsure as she looked at the line full of girls in skintight dresses that left nothing to the imagination. "Snap out of it Lucy!" She gently slapped her face as she gave herself a pep talk. "Natsu said he would meet me outside the bar and he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to not show up so pull yourself together girl!" She began to head to the back of the line, when she heard her name being shouted.

"Lucy! You came!" Natsu came bouncing towards her. Her breath caught at the sight of this gorgeous man. Lucy sent a silent thank you to the god who created him, because they did an excellent job. He wore a tight black V-neck t-shirt that clung to all of his upper muscles. This was tucked into a pair of faded, fit-just-right pair of Levis. After she wiped the drool away from her mouth, Lucy suddenly realized that all the people in line were staring at her. No wait. They were staring at Natsu.

"Natsu, you must be a pretty popular guy around here. Everyone is staring at you." She looked at the line that was full of girls giving her the evil eye.

"Trust me Lucy, they are all looking you." He chuckled as he pushed some hair behind her ear. If she wasn't blushing before, she was blushing now.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her past the line of people, past the bouncer, to the door.

"N-Natsu? Don't we have to wait our turn in line?" Lucy whispered.

"Not if you are with me!" He laughed. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" He pulled open the big wooden doors and led Lucy into the life-changing bar of Fairy Tail.

~. ~. ~

Instantly Lucy felt at home in this bar. One you walked in straight ahead was a bar, where one of the most beautiful women Lucy had ever seen stood serving drinks. Once you walked further in to the left there was a huge stage full of different instruments and a microphone in the center. The place was full of vibrant people yelling and drinking, all not caring about anybody or the problems that lay outside those big wooden doors.

"Natsu!" A young boy about 17 came up towards the pair.

"Happy!" Natsu said as he lunged for the boy wrapping him in a big bear hug.

"Happy?" Lucy giggled at the strange name for a boy his age.

The boy peeked from under Natsu's arms and peered at Lucy. Lucy got the oddest sensation that he was deciding on whether or not he approved of her. It was like a cat looking into your soul to decided if they could trust you or not.

"Lucy, this is Happy, my kid brother." He commented while playfully running his hands through Happy's hair.

"Hey watch the hair Natsu," Happy laughed and swatted his hand away. Lucy noted that just like his older brother Happy had an odd hair color, it was almost an electric blue. "So you are the famous Lucy huh?" He stretched forward his hand after straightening his hair and Lucy took it right away.

"I don't know if I'm that famous." She laughed at the slight blush that crept on Natsu's face.

"Hey flame brain! It's almost time you ready?" A man across the bar yelled at Natsu. His black hair fell gently into his eyes. Lucy noted that this man was handsome as well. He wore a dark blue buttoned up shirt that revealed a toned body underneath.

"Shut it Ice Princess! I'm on my way!" He yelled back at the man. Lucy laughed at the exchange between the two. They were quite eccentric weren't they?

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her towards the bar. "Hey Mirajane, this is Lucy. I'll be right back Lucy! Come on Happy."

Happy leaned up to Lucy, "Hope you enjoy the show." He winked at her before turning to run after Natsu and the Ice Princess.

"The show?" She asked confused.

"So Lucy was it?" Mirajane asked from behind the bar. She was polishing some glasses.

"Yeah. Mirajane right?" Lucy finally looked at Mirajane properly. She was absolutely stunning. Her long white hair flowed behind her and her dress was simple but showed her elegance. "Wait, are you The Mirajane from the magazines!?" It finally clicked for Lucy why this woman looked so familiar. She has almost every copy of the Sorcerer Weekly that features Mirajane in it.

Mirajane laughed casually at Lucy's expression. "Yeah that would be me. So can I get you anything to drink?"

"What do you suggest?" Lucy had never been an expert of drinking and had yet to pin point her preferred drink of choice yet.

Mirajane studied her for a moment and her eyes twinkled as she thought of the perfect drink for Lucy. "I know exactly what you need!" And with that she was gone behind the bar mixing drinks.

Lucy couldn't believe she had just met Mirajane Strauss. The woman was a legend in her hometown. This night was turning out to be a fantastic one and it had just only begun.

Mirajane brought back a drink in a margarita glass. "A margarita?" Lucy asked. It seemed so plain.

"Take a sip" Mirajane insisted and pushed the drink forward.

"Okay." Lucy wasn't expecting much, but as soon as she took a sip it was like her taste buds began dancing on her tongue. She looked closer at this delicious drink and noticed little stars throughout the drink. "This is so delicious!" She squealed as she took another sip.

Mirajane laughed and clapped her hands together. "That is a Celestial Margarita! Made especially for you! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked over to server another customer. Lucy thought for a moment she had heard of Fairy Tail before. It was the place Mirajane worked full time. It wasn't an ordinary bar though, it was a – her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden change in light.

A single spotlight was shinning on the stage revealing Natsu who was now wearing a light pink jacket over his outfit.

The crowd began cheering as soon as they spotted Natsu.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" As soon as he uttered Fairy Tail everyone began shouting. "The best karaoke bar in the whole country!" With that statement came even more cheering if that was possible.

"We are going to start off the night with a new song that's quite _hot_ right now. If you know the words sing along!" With that the spotlight disappeared and it was quite for only a few seconds as a jazzy upbeat tune came coursing through the bar. There was a steady clap that began to the beat of the music as a deep voice began a steady verse of "Dohs". Soon an electric guitar was joining in at a nice pace. The lights began to flash different colors as the man dubbed Ice Princess let out a loud "Awoah!"

Natsu, Happy and two other guys were center stage then singing, " _This hit that ice cold, Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold. This one for them hood girls them good girls straight masterpieces. Stylin', whilen livin' it up in the city. Got chucks on with Saint Laurent. Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_.

Natsu took lead of the pack and began singing the next verse of the song, "I'm too hot" the guys in the back echoed with "Hot damn". " _Called the police and a fireman! I'm too hot! (Hot damn) Make a dragon wanna retire man. I'm too hot! (Hot damn)"_

Natsu was dancing to the beat and owning the stage. Lucy didn't know what to think. He was amazing and his voice was unbelievable and his dance moves definitely added some flare to the show. She recognized the song immediately, she had heard it on the radio before. It was very popular right now and all the ladies loved it. She watched as Natsu jumped down off the stage and began dancing around to his friends at the tables. He held his hand out to a bluenette, which she took happily, he spun her around while singing " _Girl sent you hallelujah_ " and the guys in the back got together and sang a high " _Ohh_ ". His hands curved to the shape of her body, and he acted as if he was going to faint at the girls beauty. Shouts and whistles rose from the crowd at their interaction. Natsu and the bluenette stopped at the same moment and began this running in place dance move to " _Because Uptown Funk don't give it to ya!"_ He suddenly stopped feat spread shoulder length apart and hands open and his head snapped back on the line, " _Don't believe me just watch!"_ There was a certain mischievous gleam in his eyes as the guys dance move and his own started mimicking each other perfectly. A shoulder side-step which emphazised the beat of the song perfectly.

He rushed over to the bar where there was an empty glass conveniently placed.

" _Stop. Wait a minute. Fill my cup put some liquor in it"_ At this verse he lifted the cup to Mirajane who right on cue poured some brown liquor in it. The guys back on staged picked up as Natsu chugged the drink down and proceed to sign a check and hand it to Mirajane. " _Take a sip, sign a check."_ Natsu looked over to where Lucy was sitting and winked before he started his return to the stage. " _Julio! Get the stretch! Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi! If we show up, we goin' show out smoother than a fresh jar of skippy."_

Once again Natsu was singing the verse " _I'm too hot (hot damn_ )!" Lucy couldn't help but sing and clap along to the performance. It was intoxicating this song. You couldn't help but sing along and dance.

The music slowed a bit and Natsu began to sing the closing verses.

" _Come on, dance! Jump on it. If you sexy than flaunt it, If you freaky than own it. Don't brag about it, come show me_!" The group of men was in a synchronized dance as they stepped back and forth in the shoulder-side step again. Soon a few girls sitting down front had jumped up in front of the stage and were dancing unashamedly to the music. Their hips swayed easily to the rhythm as if it was the most natural thing for them to be doing. It was the same girl with blue hair from earlier and a tall brunette. They were laughing and seemed to be having a great time.

The song ended with a string of "Uptown Funk you up!" and the Ice Princess and Natsu were playing off each other so well that the song ended in perfect upbeat rhythm that it left everyone eager for more.

Natsu and the group of guys were laughing and having a great time up there. "Hope y'all enjoyed that! The next person who is performing is…Cana" Natsu read the name up off of what must have been a sign up sheet. He then proceeded to jump off the stage and headed directly over to Lucy.

"So what did you think?" He asked leaning on the bar next to Lucy, sweat dripping down his face.

"Y'all were fantastic!" She squealed. "You have an amazing voice!"

"Thanks." He chuckled at her enthusiasm. He lifted a bottle of water and took a sip of it and Lucy watched the bottle touch his lips and began to think of all the places his lips could be.

"Lucy!" She felt a pair of arms go around her shoulders. "What did you think?" It was Happy and he was just as sweaty as Natsu. Lucy leaned towards him, "You were incredible Happy!" The young boy beamed with happiness. Lucy could see why he was given his name. He was so energetic and being around him in effect made one happy as well.

"So what do you think? Wanna give it a try?" Natsu pulled her attention back towards him.

Her eyes widened. "Huh? Me?" Her voice raised a few octaves as she pointed a finger at herself.


	2. Chapter 2

After she got over the shock of Natsu's request, Lucy's heart began to race at the idea. Could she really get up on stage and sing? It's not like she hadn't done it before, of course that was with a few friends in a more private setting. This was in front of people she had never even met on a huge stage. The alcohol was lowering her inhibitions and the voice inside her head was grossly encouraging her on saying, "What did you have to lose?" She was new to town and was looking for a place to hang out and meet new people and this was the place to do it and the way to. It's not like she had a horrible voice, she could do this and own it. But what song?

"Lucy, have you picked a song yet? The guys in the band need to know," Natsu leaned into the bar next to her. His energy was rolling off of him. He was so excited she had agreed to this, so there was no way she could back out now even if she wanted to.

She was flipping through the songbook when she spotted the perfect song for the night. A huge smile crept across her face as she thought about her plan of action. She looked around and found the man she was looking for.

"Found the one?" Natsu hollered the question at her, but she was already walking away.

"Excuse me?" Lucy tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned around with curiosity in his eyes.

"Lucy, right?" He extended a hand towards her.

"Ice Princess, or do you prefer another nickname?" She took his hand and tried to bite her lip and hide her giggle as Natsu roared with laughter from the bar behind them.

His eyebrows rose and he chuckled at her, "I do prefer another actually. Gray."

The name fit him she decided although secretly she preferred Ice Princess. "I have a favor to ask of you," She leaned in close and began talking to him of her plans and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I can do that, for sure," He grinned from ear to ear.

"Excellent. I'll see you in a little while then." She turned to walk back towards Natsu feeling accomplished and ready to kick this songs ass.

~. ~. ~

"You're up after Levy and you will be preforming…?" Natsu left the sentence hanging. Lucy had decided to keep her song choice a surprise. I mean he could suffer a little since he had put her on the spot tonight right?

"Yes I will be performing." She laughed at his face as his eyebrows scrunched and he pouted his lips. "You are going to get wrinkles if you keep that look up," she leaned over and squished his face even more causing him to have even more wrinkles. He instantly started laughing and took both her hands in his and dropped them to the side, but didn't release one hand and kept it snuggly in his. Lucy wasn't sure if he was aware of what he was doing, but she liked the warmth that his hand brought to hers. It spread up her arms and into her chest where it slowly coursed through the rest of her body. Lucy shook her head and looked for Happy amongst the crowd when she spotted him coming out of a door holding a plate that had a fish on it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as he approached her and Natsu.

"For fish? Always." He sat next to her by the bar. He looked down at their hands and a wicked smile came across his face.

"What's that smile for?" She leaned over and stole a piece of bread off his plate.

"He liiiikes you," he whispered right into Lucy's ear. Shivers ran down her spine.

"W-w-what?" She sputtered knowing exactly what he was talking about. She gently pulled her hand from Natsu, who was in a conversation, or more like an argument, with Gray. He turned to her and a mix of emotions ran across his eyes as he looked at his hand. Lucy's breath caught in her throat, those eyes were going to be the death of her. He swiveled back around to Gray and continued his conversation as if nothing had happened.

Once again the lights dimmed indicating someone was about to begin their performance.

"Whose next?" Happy whispered.

"Levy?" Lucy wasn't sure if she remembered correctly.

"Ohh. You're in for a treat then." Happy eagerly stuffed some fish in his mouth and turned towards the stage.

A single light turned on illuminating the stage to reveal a big screen on stage and a silhouette of a woman in what looked like a tutu. She was holding something in both her hands and in a split second she lifted the item to her chin and her other hand came across and she created music. She was playing a violin. The bow was weaving back and forth creating a masterpiece, but it began to pick up and soon everyone was clapping along to the beat. She then began to dance. One leg lifted and kicked out and spun her around and she dipped forward and across coming back up right in one swift motion. She burst threw the screen and was still playing as she danced back and forth in a motion of twists and turns. Her outfit was astonishing. It was a cream color and in the light had just enough sparkle to make Lucy notice it. She wore bright crimson gloves as a pop of color. Her pace picked up once again as she kicked both legs into the air and back down into a lunge stance before turning all while still playing the violin.

Lucy had never seen anything like this before. It was exquisite and mesmerizing. Levy was so tiny but the music she was playing was so powerful and big. Lucy was applauding and shouting just as loud as everyone else when the woman finished. Levy laughed and bowed before quickly turning back to the stage and announced Lucy was next.

" _Shit."_ She internally screamed. She was supposed to go after that?! Lucy would look like poop compared to her.

Natsu turned back around and his big smile dropped as he looked at Lucy.

"Luce? You okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

She took a deep breath and sighed, "Yeah. I am." Lucy wasn't a coward and never broke her promises, so she wasn't going to run away no matter what her nerves were screaming at her.

She pushed herself off the bar and smiled big at Natsu. "Hope you enjoy the show!" She winked at him the same way he had done earlier.

Happy and Mira wished her good luck and with that she headed towards the back stage.

Lucy entered the back room and was surprised by what she discovered. It was full of props and outfits. She supposed if there was a theme or you wanted to match your group you had access to all these options. It was whimsical and mystical and Lucy loved it. She laughed as she picked up a mask and looked into a mirror. She held back a scream when a face appeared behind her.

She grabbed her heart. "Christ, are you trying to scare me to death?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Levy laughed behind her. "Honest, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to introduce myself." She held out her hand to Lucy and looked at her with a big, warm smile.

Lucy took her hand and smiled back, "I'm Lucy. Levy right?"

"Yeah!" She had changed from her performance outfit and was now in a cute outfit that was orange and white and really made her blue hair stand out.

"I really enjoyed your performance! It was incredible!" Lucy complimented the woman, happy that she was actually nice and not stuck up as she knew many violinist who were.

"Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! It was fun to do! You are performing next right?" Levy was fixing her makeup in the mirror while talking to Lucy.

"Yeah, but after your performance I am not sure it's going to be any good," Lucy admitted her nervousness.

Levy stood up shocked. "Oh no sweetie! It doesn't matter here at Fairy Tail if you can sing or not! Obviously you have never heard Droy sing!" She giggled at her own comment. She leaned forward and grabbed Lucy's hands, "Besides, as long as you get up there and do your best that's all that matter. Fairy Tail is a big family and we will always support those who give their best."

Lucy wrapped the woman in a hug. "Thank you, Levy!" This was her first time at Fairy Tail and everyone was already treating her like family without even knowing much about her.

Levy returned the hug. "Of course, Lucy! I'll be waiting for you after your turn okay?" She turned to leave the room, "Oh and good luck! You're going to be awesome!"

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She caught sight of her necklace, which was a golden key that had the Aquarius sign on it, and was reminded that she could do anything. "You can do this, girl." She pressed a kiss to her index and middle finger and pressed it to her reflection and walked through the doors to the stage.

~. ~. ~

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome Lucy to the stage!" A voice boomed over the speakers. Lucy heard the applause and particularly Natsu who was shouting at her to break a leg.

The music began and Lucy closed her eyes and let the music take her away. She walked up to the mic and began to clap her hands to the beat and began to sing a series of " _Huh_ ", " _yeah_ ", and " _woo_ ". She ended the pre-verse with " _I want to dance."_

She started to sway her hips to the music and sing the first verse. _"_ _Clock strikes upon the hour_ _,"_ The crowd fell silent before erupting into shouts of recognition and support for her to keep going.

Natsu's breath caught in his throat when Lucy began to sing. He had never heard a voice that was so pure and light. She thought she couldn't sing well? He laughed. She was going to fit right in at Fairy Tail.

" _And the sun begins to fade_ _,_ _Still enough time to figure out_ _,_ _How to chase my blues away_ _,_ _I've done alright up 'til now_ _,_ _It's the light of day that shows me how_ _,_ _And when the night falls_ _,"_ She lifted her hands and made a falling movement and then lifted them back up and glided them in front of her, " _Loneliness call."_

As she finished her verse, Natsu noticed she went to the edge of the stage and held her hand out to someone. Wait? Was that Gray? Gray easily brought her to the floor where they began to dance with each other.

Lucy sang, " _Oh! I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody_ _,_ _Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, With somebody who loves me."_ Gray proceeded to spin her around to where Happy caught her. Happy? Natsu looked over his shoulder to where he last saw his kid brother. When did he get over there? He chuckled; this woman was full of surprises. He turned his attention back to the duo that was separating as Lucy finished the chorus. She left Gray and Happy behind and sashayed over to the bar and it looked like she was going to walk straight to him. He had to clench his jaw, so it wouldn't fall open at the sight.

Instead she walked over to Mira and acted like she was having a conversation with her as she sang, _"I've been in love and lost my senses_ _,_ _Spinning through the town_ _,_ _Sooner or later the fever ends_ _,_ _And I wind up feeling down."_ Mira played the concerned friend role perfectly patting her gently on the hand and nodding her head.

She looked over at Natsu then her chocolate eyes were heated with passion as she walked over to him and pointed a finger into his chest, " _I need a man who'll take a chance_ _,_ _On a love that burns hot enough to last_ _,_ _So when the night falls_ _,_ _My lonely heart calls."_ Before he could even think she spun around and ran her fingers through her hair and sashayed back towards Gray and Happy. He was speechless, his mouth suddenly dry. He heard a woman laughing and he felt something wet in his hand. He looked down and noticed Mira had placed a cold water bottle in his hand.

Lucy began to sing the chorus again and Natsu noticed that there was more than just Happy and Gray now. There were two more men from Fairy Tail who were all in a synchronized dance as Lucy danced in between them. She stole one man from the group and began dancing with him. He placed his hands on her hips – which Natsu instantly did not like the idea of another man's hands being on her - and spun her around, but she didn't return to him however. Another man was at the end of her spin that picked up where he left off. Once again Lucy was in the middle and each man was doing his best to win her over with their dance moves.

The song was coming close to an end as Lucy began as series of " _Don't you wanna dance?_ _Say you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance?"_ The four men were standing in a line behind her standing nonchalantly with their arms cross and wearing sunglasses and Lucy walked in front of them hands out in front like she was asking them a question and when she came to the Happy, who was last in line, she grabbed him by his shirt and began to shake him a little. She let him go both of them laughing. And Lucy finished the song with belt of " _with somebody who loves me!"_

Fairy Tail exploded with applause and anyone who wasn't already cheering and clapping was now. Lucy was laughing and hugging Gray and Happy. Natsu wanted to feel those slender arms around his neck. Desire shot through him at the thought of Lucy's body pressed against his. Before he could catch her, Lucy headed to the back stage, she didn't have to announce a next person because she was the last performer of the night. "And what a way to end it," Natsu murmured to himself as he ran his hand over his jaw.

~. ~. ~

Lucy was breathless. She forgot how much she enjoyed singing. She thought about the last time she had performed in front of a crowd; gray skies, rain, and dirt filled her mind. She quickly pushed the memories away, now was not the time to think about that. Just like she promised Levy was waiting for her. The bluenette rushed over to Lucy and wrapped her arms around her and squealed.

"Lucy! That was amazing!" Lucy blushed at the girls praises.

"Thanks, Levy." Lucy returned her hug before going to sit down on a nearby stool.

"Seriously though, girl, you have a set of pipes on you! Not a lot of people can sing that song!" Levy sat on a table with mask on it and crossed her arms.

"Really?" Lucy didn't realize that.

The door that leads to the bar area burst open and Gray, Happy, and Natsu stormed in.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran up to her and scooped her up in a hug. "That was amazing!" Lucy squealed as he spun her around before placing her back on the ground.

"Thanks, Natsu," Lucy was sure she was as bright as a tomato.

Happy and Gray were snickering at their interaction.

"Thanks again guys for helping me out!" She turned towards them, stepping out of Natsu's arms.

"Of course, Lucy, any time for real!" Gray said as he patted her head and Happy nodded his head in agreement.

"So are y'all hungry?" Natsu asked the group.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" Levy hopped off the table.

"Mhmm. How about some Chinese?" Natsu asked.

"Sounds good to me, flame brain." Gray was stretching his arms above his head.

"Let's go!" Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him back towards to bar area before he started yet another argument with Gray. Lucy grabbed her purse and wished Mira a good night before walking out with Natsu to meet the rest of the group.

"Did you have fun?" Natsu asked her as they walked out. The long line of people were now gone, having given up on trying to get inside and looking for someplace else to spend their Friday night.

"I did! Thank you so much for inviting me," She breathed in the fresh air of the night.

Gray and Happy were waiting at the corner of the street.

"Where's Levy?" Lucy asked when she noticed her absence.

"Droy and Jet stole her away," Happy, answered absentmindedly as if this was a frequent occurrence.

"Oh. I see." The group crossed the street once the light changed. The walked a few blocks to the restaurant and just had casual, small talk with one another until they were seated.

"So tell me, what do y'all do?" Lucy asked as she scooted into the booth.

"Squinty eyes and myself are music producers." Gray stated as they looked over the menu.

"Music producers?" Lucy gaped at them.

"Yupp, Droopy eyes and I are some of the best in the business." Natsu said as he closed the menu, ready to place his order. He was trying to act all cool and nonchalant about this news. Both him and Gray were leaning back against their booth with smirks.

"Mhmm. I see. So what exactly does a music producer do?" Lucy questioned.

They both almost hit the table, which caused Happy and her to start laughing.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." Lucy laughed out.

"Sure you are," Gray made a smart-ass comment back.

A young girl walked over to them she had white hair with a pink hue to it. She was wearing a cute skirt that flared out and an apron over her buttoned up shirt.

"Hey you guys! Y'all want the usual?" It seemed that they came here frequently.

"Hey Carla!" Happy popped up. He had a slight blush to his cheeks and she couldn't help the smile the dawned her face.

"Hey Happy! You want the fish tonight?" She asked already writing down the order.

"You know me so well, Carla" Happy sighed. The young girl chuckled.

"And for you hun?" She turned towards Lucy.

"Um. May I have some wonton soup and chicken lo mein, the small order, and a glass of water please?"

"Of course, coming right up." Carla returned to the kitchen and soon came back with their drinks.

"So what company do you work for?" Lucy played with her straw as she thought of all the cool projects Natsu and Gray must get to work on.

"It's called Mavis Studios. It's downtown."

"Actually it's not that far from your apartment, Lucy." Natsu commented. "That's where I was running from the other day." A smile spread across his lips and Lucy couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about.

"Oh you should come by sometime then Lucy! You can see me in action," Happy grabbed her arm enthusiastically.

"That sounds fun! Wait, what do you do there Happy?" Lucy was now interested in what happened at this Mavis Studios.

"I am intern, right now. Hopefully within the next few years I can start moving up in the company." He was so eager. Lucy bet he loved working with Natsu. Not everyone loved working with their family members, but Lucy got the feeling that Natsu and Happy were a pretty good team together.

"That's cool! I will definitely have to come by and see y'all in action then. And y'all should come see my place when I get it all fixed up." Lucy offered.

"Do you have food?" Happy asked.

"Usually." Lucy laughed.

Happy looked at Natsu who wiggled his eyebrows. They started laughing and bumped knuckles.

Their food soon arrived and Lucy's mouth was watering at the smell. I guess she was hungrier than she thought. Before she knew it was midnight and the group of four was forced to leave because the store was closing.

"It was nice to meet you Lucy! I'll see y'all later!" Gray waved goodbye and headed back towards Fairy Tail where his car was parked.

"My place isn't that far of a walk so y'all can go ahead," Lucy leaned into hug Happy goodbye and went to hug Natsu but he held up his hands.

"You think I am just going to let you walk home in the dark at midnight?" He scoffed. "I don't think so!" He dropped his arm around her shoulders and started walking towards her apartment.

"Happy, why don't you go get the car and come back and pick me up?" He threw the keys towards the boy who stood there shocked. He was never allowed to drive Natsu's baby. He must really want some alone time with this woman. Happy wasn't going to complain though.

"Sure thing, bro!" Happy laughed like a mad man as he rushed back towards Fairy Tail.

Natsu and Lucy were silent as they walked back towards her apartment. She was evaluating the feelings that arose when Natsu put his arm around her. The heat radiating from his body melted her. She was falling for this guy she just met. Was this healthy? Is this how relationships are supposed to go? So many conflicting thoughts were running around in her head about her past and her future. Her life wasn't like the romance novels she read, if anything it was a Greek tragedy. Whirlwind, spontaneous loves don't happen and least of all not to someone like Lucy who doesn't deserve them.

"Luce." She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Natsu talking to her.

Natsu looked down into Lucy's eyes and saw a confliction of emotions, before they were quickly gone. Natsu wasn't sure if he had imagined them or not. Obviously, Lucy had practice at composing herself quickly.

"Sorry Natsu. What were you saying?" She smiled up at him.

"Oh." He paused; he was mesmerized by that smile. "I was just saying that we were here." He spoke quickly hoping she didn't notice that he was staring at her.

"That was quick." She fought a yawn, which caused Natsu to laugh. He wrapped her arms around her and she smelled his cologne. Jesus, how did he smell so good? It was earthy, with just a hint of cinnamon. She then became quite aware that they were hugging in the middle of the street and she was sniffing him like an idiot. She slowly pulled back unaware that Natsu was enjoying his hug.

"I should go." Lucy turned to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Luce, you think…"He paused and when she looked back there was a blush on his cheeks. His face soon matched his hair.

"Do I think what Natsu?"

"Do you think I could be the man?" He looked up into her eyes. His dark eyes were burning with passion and the street light made his eyes appear to have flecks of green in them.

"What man?" She wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he was dead serious about this.

"The one you take a chance on?" He walked the few steps up to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. Her breath caught and all of her thoughts crashed into one another until there was nothing left, but the raw emotions and sensations her body and heart was feelings. Her eyes fluttered open when he pulled away.

"Think about it okay?" was the last thing he said before he wandered off into the night.

Lucy's fingers brushed her lips. Did he just? A giggle escaped her lips which she quickly clamped down and ran inside up the two flight of stairs to her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She threw her purse on the floor and slid down her door.

Natsu kissed _her_.

Kissed _her_.

 _Her_.

 _Lucy Heartfilia_!

"Shit." She whispered. What the hell was she going to do?


End file.
